La mariposa, el Doctor y el etéreo
by The Cowardly Christian
Summary: Star and Marco find themselves ripped from their universe...and thrown into a conflict they can't even begin to imagine...against an enemy they don't know if they can beat. "I miss Ludo" Admits Star in disbelief as she beholds the carnage... Adopted from 'Zues Killer Productions'
1. Chapter 1

La mariposa, el Doctor y el etéreo

I OWN AND REGRET NOTHING!

…...

 **AN: For those of you who haven't read my announcement...which seems to be a lot of you...I'm still on Hiatus! This is just an exception! Read my announcement! It'll explain things in more detail!(seriously, do you have any idea how long it took me to debug that announcement?)**

…...

Echo Creek, 3rd weirdest place in the United States

While the place was more like a small town circa the 1950's, it wasn't all that bad. You had your typical teenage growing up transitions, your typical parents, and your typical school of underdog athletes against what can only be described as the most militant sports team outside of the actual military. But, to be fair, like all small towns (according to popular consensus and Hollywood), it had some kind of secret. And considering it's right behind a two-way tie between Gravity Falls and the entire state of Florida for the title of "weirdest place in the US", one has to wonder what it is.

That secret…was Aliens.

Or more precisely, an alien who happens to look like a human. And also a princess. And also is from another dimension.

For a few months, she had stayed on Earth because she was a danger to her own people due to inexperience combined with too much energy and an ability to set Rainbows on fire (the school had to call the fire department for that reason). And, while she has shown destructive tendencies with this magic, she has a kind heart.

Ultimately, she ended up staying at the local house that takes care of foreign exchange students, and befriended the local family known as the Diaz's. With the help of their son, Marco, the alien princess usually fought against a villain so inept…well, you'll see later. But for now, let's focus on the story at hand.

 **March 1st, 2015. Unknown location.**

Star was still woozy from the explosion...but she tried to answer their questions regardless...

"Sometimes, I miss being at home. It's normal for people to feel like that whenever they're away or on a long trip, but this is kind of different. But I guess I kinda deserved it for what happened."

"Can you explain what happened to you before we found you?"

I am worried about what they'll do to me when I tell them what happened. Normally, Marco was there to help me, but, he's not with me now. And this room is a bit claustrophobic. And I don't see the guy talking.

"Ok, just, just don't get angry at me? I'm sorry."

I don't know how long it took, but the mystery voice said "We're not mad at you. We understand you may be afraid, but you're safe here with us. All we need to know is what you remember. I promise that we won't hurt you for what you've done in the past, but you were the only person we've found, and the security cameras are still in repair. Is that clear?"

This guy might have sounded like he loved the sound of his own voice, but….

"Fine. I'll tell you."

"It was a bit boring. After having to fight off Ludo and his minions for a few days, it gets very tiring. Unfortunately, he's also one of the worst bad guys that anybody could dream up of."

"Is this 'Ludo' important to how you ended up here?" "No, I don't think so. Anyways, Marco and I were bored and it was during the day before we went to school."

"Who was Marco?" "My friend from school. We decided after a few minutes that going to one of the other dimensions was better than being bored to death. We went into the house, when all of a sudden, Mar-"

"Pardon the interruption ma'am, but did you use the phrase 'other dimension?'" Star frowned. "Yeeeeaaaah…." She admited unsure why they asked.

"So how does that work?" Asked the voice confused. "My dimensional scissors"

There was a long pause. "…Just continue the story." "Marco's mom called us saying that someone wanted to see us for some kind of evaluation or something. From the start, Marco seemed to be distrustful of him, and I can't blame him."

"Is Marco like a bodyguard to you?" Asked the voice suddenly.

Star shrugs nonchalantly "He wants me to be safe. Anyways, the guy, or should I say 'Dr. Macro,' wanted me to take some kind of exam, but was afraid of offending my parents. So he had me sign a contract about this, and w-"

"Did you look at this contract?" Interrupted the voice "I skimmed it. It was fine. Just some weird thing about 'Rogue clones' and 'defunct DNA' or something like that. He wanted me to follow him through a dimensional hole…actually, I never saw him cutting the fabric of the universe."

"And how is not cutting the universe into pieces a good thing?" Interrupted the voice sounding sardonic.

"The scissors allow a user to go from one place or another as long as you know where it is, instantaneously. Otherwise, it would take a very long time depending on where you want to go."

"Uh huh. So, this…dimensional network, could it be interfered by an outside force, provided they had the opportunity?" Probed the voice curiously. "Uh…"

"JUST ANSWER THE DAMN QUESTION!"

"Yes, okay. Just stop yelling." Said Star more than a little hurt.

"Okay, so you were intercepted by an unidentified trans-dimensional force on your way to a doctor's appointment, and somehow landed inside a port that goes through the US river network." Said the voice patiently while trying to not to sound mocking. "Could you give us a description of what you saw happened?"

Star hesitated...she knew this would be the part where they got mad at her...but if she didn't say something soon, they'd yell at her again...

It was with great reluctance that she began again...

 **Kansas City, USA**

 _Uhh….what happened?_ Thought Star as she looked around. This didn't look like Echo Creek. It was so big, and expansive…and dark. There were a few overhead lights, but they flickered like it was some kind of terror movie. If this wasn't a movie, than where was everyone? Or, since it was nighttime, where was the graveyard shift?

I felt all along myself, only to find me not scratched in the slightest. _Must have been one heck of a trip. Wait…where's Marco? Come on, come on, he must be here. Where is…do I hear voices?_

It was behind a door, but she could hear them. _Okay, maybe this was all just one heck of an elaborate surprise party for me, again! Yay! Now it's time to catch them in the surprising!_ She breaks down the door shouting: SURPRISE!

 **ALUMNUS ILLUMINA!**

And that's when the explosion happened.

 **Unknown area**

"Look, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to get the guys in suits involved! How was I supposed to know that it would go THAT wrong? …Hello?

There was another long pause...then finally- "The explosion was actually a concussion blast from a rocket. From what we could gather…you're going to be fine, miss…" "Star." Pointed out Star. "Star Butterfly."

"Alright Ms. Butterfly. You are currently in a concussive shock from the blast. We'll find you quarters here, then we'll try to help you."

…...

Commander Sharp; head of X-com looked over the reports. What had once been a last resort contingency plan to undermine any hypothetical successful invasion of the US by the soviets; was now an international agency that fought aliens.

Since 1962 they had defended Earth from the Sectoids and their Ethereal puppet masters. When they first came here; it had been only a small probing force. The casualties had still been high; entire countries burnt to cinders! But they were able to fight them off!

Learning that this was a simple exploration/scouting fleet...and an actual battle fleet would be more powerful. Humanity got to work.

They put aside their differences(for the most part) and pooled their resources to prepare for the next attack.

For years they trained, built, strategized, and researched. But even with all their preparation...the next attack still caught them completely off-guard and nearly ran them all over!"

But once the Shock wore off, X-com kicked ET's butt from here to Timbuktu! They Blew up their 'Temple Ship' And slew the Uber Ethereal! With both gone; all the aliens literally just dropped dead! Like puppets with their strings cut.

It had been 4 years since that victory...and all had been quite...until now. First a large sectoid power flux was detected in Kansas City...quickly followed by a large explosion.

When X-com arrived they found the corpses of a bunch 'Cult of Sirius' Copycat wannabees that blew themselves up...and one unconscious teenage girl.

He turns to the examiner. "So what's the diagnosis?" The examiner shrugged. "Long Story Short? She's cuckoo for coco puffs." He then sighs. "Which ordinarily would be understandable given what she's gone through...except she also apparently doesn't exist."

He explains how their was no town called Echo Creek. They ran her prints and DNA through the X-com Global Network...and got nothing; no records, no missing persons report, no dental, no nothing! She was a ghost!

"Also, some abnormalities were found in her genetics- Sharp instantly tensed up. "So what, a new type of Thin Man then?"

The Examiner shook his head. "I don't think so...but I'll need to run more tests to be certain. Until we sort this out, I strongly recommend we keep her on site under observation."

Sharp agreed and dismissed him. Once more he looked over the reports. The wannabee Cult had apparently been given the tech by a 'divine messenger'(i.e. A Sectoid)...they almost immediately blew themselves up with it. The weird thing was the tech seemed to be designed specifically to cause so much 'noise' over their scanners they'd come running.

 _The only thing I can think of that makes sense...is that that they wanted us to find this girl...but why? Doing it this way has pretty much rendered her useless as a sleeper agent or a 'Trojan horse'...what's your game, bug? What are you up to?_

Sadly, by the time Sharp figures it out...it would be far too late...

…...

TO BE CONTINUED?

 **Adopted from** **Zues Killer Productions**

 **AN: I know it says "in-progress" but really I just don't like boxing myself into a corner. For now this is more of a one-shot that I might continue one day...but probably won't.**

 **But, hey. Feel free to use whatever elements you want from this, if you want! Or maybe give me ideas?**

 **Love me, flame me, review me**


	2. Chapter 2

La mariposa, el Doctor y el etéreo ch. 2

I OWN AND REGRET NOTHING!

 **…** **...**

Star skipped down the hallway. they looked a little bland, but they were interesting. It was a really dull yellow, but they had lights running along the walls like it was Christmas season. Maybe that's why they have to keep it a secret: maybe this is the North Pole!

After some doors opened that said "Research Labs," The first thing she noticed was a lemony scent. It was not that overpowering, but it was something to be noted. There was almost no one there, and of the people there, they were busy trying to look at something…silver? Hopefully, it isn't sterilized. Some guy looked at me for a moment, and typed something in a tablet.

"Have you seen my wand?" Asked Star.

"You mean the baby rattle? It's in the back." Said the guy not even taking his eyes off his tablet

"Thanks stranger."

The back seemed a little closed off, but whatever they're working on must be a top secret thing. She went in, and saw a bunch of things titled "X-Ray artifacts." I'm not sure why a medical tool has stuff from the past, but it's not my business. Come on, come on…got it!

 **ZAP!**

…...

Commander Sharp quickly ran to the research labs, where he was quickly mobbed by a group of security personnel, trying to apologize for…something.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

The lead security officer of the group then replied "It's our guest…she somehow managed to get by us and get to her baby rattle. Now the researchers say there's some kind of energy being detected in the labs...which is what activated the security bots."

Sharp groaned; their security bots were designed to instantly 'Zerg rush' and rain fire on anything 'weird' first and ask questions later(if at all).

"Okay, is she alright? Did you shut them down in time?" The security Officer shook his head. "That's just it boss...We didn't shut them off...That girl blasted them all with the rattle"...

A moment of awkward silence passed before they entered the research labs, and Dr. Vahlan greeted Sharp at the door. "Is something wrong doctor?" He asked.

She replied (in her usual long-winded way) "Commander, we aren't sure how our guest managed to get past us, nor how the 'Rattle' she holds is now capable of visible energy. Whatever the case, I think it would be better if we calm her down before something drastic happens."

Despite their earlier blunder, Security was now setting up blocking positions just like the actual solders of Xcom. And considering that they are the dropouts, that's doubly impressive. But, it was time to negotiate.

"Would the person in the back please come out now?" Asked Sharp.

It took a few seconds, but the teenager finally came out of the back room. Unlike the interrogation, she seemed a little too happy. "Okay, now what were you doing back there?"

"Getting my wand back," the teenager replied. After the familiar feeling of blasting 'monsters'; the girl felt peppy again! "Why are you doing that weird corner block thing I've seen in TV shows?" She asked.

Sharp just shook his head. "This is a restricted area. For that matter...what are you?" He asked baffled.

She then put her hands behind her back, said "I'm a magical princess from another dimension," and then proceeded to do an arc over her head with her wand, which somehow managed to produce a rainbow...That then caught on fire...That then triggered the fire suppression system.

Once the sprinklers stopped, everyone was wet. Unfortunately, this included a few computers that we're trying to figure out the Alien Alloys. While the backups weren't harmed, it would take some time to fix. Needless to say, the commander had turned from a person of calm demeanor, to a person who had a barely controlled rage inside him. The room definitely has a tense atmosphere.

Star; oblivious to it all; ran from the room giggling gleefully over being reunited with her wand-

Only for Sharp to yank her back in. "Uh, excuse me. Young lady?" Asked Sharp calmly as he resisted the overwhelming urge to strangle her.

"Yes?" Asked Star sweetly. "What exactly do you intend to do about all the damage you caused here?" He asked gesturing to all the damaged equipment.

Star looked at him confused. "Do? What do you mean?" She asked confused. Sharp took a long, cleansing breath. "I mean; how do you intend to fix the damage you caused to all our EXPENSIVE equipment?"

Star shrugged. "Just wait until tomorrow as always; it'll be fine!" She said reassuringly happy.

Sharp rubbed his face, and reminded himself how unprofessional it would be to punch a little girl in the face. "What, the blood are you talking about?" He asked calmly through gritted teeth.

Star giggled. "Come on! You know what I'm talking about! No matter what damage I cause; it's always reversed by the next day and everyone's happy!" She said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

Sharp just looked at her in disbelief. " _Cuckoo for coco puffs"; if anything, was being too kind to her._ Thought Sharp.

He shook his head. "Look girl. I don't know what loony bin you flew from; but here you take responsibility for your actions! You just caused over a billion dollars of damage! Sent crucial research back by months! You can't just wave a 'magic wand' over everything and expect things to be fine!"

Star laughs. "Oh, yes I can!" She shouts excitedly as she raises her wand-

Only for Sharp to snatch it away. "No, you can't." He said firmly. "The only tool you'll need to clean this up is this." He said while handing her a mop.

Star looked at it uncomprehendingly. "Wait...you want me to clean this up...without magic?" She asked in horrified disbelief.

Sharp smiled evilly. "You got it one 'Princess'." He said mockingly. "But that'll take forever!" Pleaded Star.

"We'll you best get started then!" Said a suddenly very happy Sharp as he walked out of the room...

…...12 hours later...

"There, now the room is all clean. Can I go back to my room now?" Asked an exhausted Star.

Sharp looked at both her, and the 6 other people that were with her, cleaning the room. After a few minutes, he finally said "Okay, you can go…but the wand stays here: we don't want another incident, do we now?"

"Urrrgh, fine. Just take it." She gave the wand to a guy in a hazmat suit known as "the janitor,"

Star then began the long task of dragging herself to her room. Then Sharp quickly added "Oh…and considering their blunder today, this security squad is now going to babysit you, miss Butterfly."

A collective groan could be heard just outside the research lab doors, and a strange group proceeded to get out and go to a guest room.

Star sighed. _I do not like this place...I miss Echo Creek...I miss the Diaz's...I miss Marco...Where is he? He better not be having fun while I go through this..._

…...

There was no threat of that...

 _What the Blood happened to my clothes!?_

Thought a mortified Marco as he'd just been teleported buck-naked in the middle of an unknown city...During winter...

…...

TO BE CONTINUED?

 **Love me, flame me, review me**


	3. Chapter 3

La mariposa, el Doctor y el etéreo ch. 3

I OWN AND REGRET NOTHING!

 **…** **...**

 **JOIN OR DIE!**

Marco would probably have enjoyed the sight of one of Benjamin Franklin's most famous political cartoon; reimagined into a drawing of a chopped up human. Each body part painted with the flag colors of a different country of the world.

Yep; Marco would've definetly enjoyed the sight of the numerous posters featuring a new twist to one of his favorite historical remembrances...if he weren't currently focused on hiding in an alleyway; concealing his nudity from a busy city...

It would be learned later that the Sectoids hadn't factored in Marco's presence at all; they'd been so focused on making sure that Star made it to her destination in one piece...that they hadn't cared about him at all...they had just assumed he'd be killed; and Marco was actually lucky to have only lost his _clothes_ during the transfer _._

When Marco learned of this, he'd be grateful for how things turned out...at the moment however...

 _Oh, heavenly Black Madonna! I will never fib to impress Jackie again! I'll stop stealing extra sweets when my mom isn't looking! I'll go to service every Sunday morning! I'll donate all my savings in front of your holy visage!...just please give me some heat!...also pants, if you can spare it..._

Thought Marco as he shuffled quickly through the knee high snow, from alley to alley...

In some moments of coherence; he was able to take in the city...and it was weird! In a lot of ways it was centuries more advanced than he was used to. Flying cars, hovering robot drones, giant robo-tanks, Soldiers in power armor and holograms were everywhere!...yet other things he saw made him feel like he was in a world war 2 documentary!

 **WHEN YOU RIDE ALONE**

 **YOU RIDE WITH THE SECTOIDS!**

Everywhere he looked; their were people donating their bacon grease to be used as explosives, their tin, their aluminum, getting supplies to make a victory garden, buying war bonds, getting food stamps...all sorts of weird WWII parody stuff...in fact...only things involved with the government or military seemed futuristic/advanced...everything else(buildings, people, culture, etc) seemed stuck in the 1950's...at best...

 **LOOSE LIPS**

 **SINK OUR AIRSHIPS!**

For five glorious minutes; Marco was briefly able to sneak into a heated movie theater...before a (thankfully robotic) usher/security droid detected him and kicked him back into the alley-

 **XCOM VS THE ZOMBIES OF THE STRATOSPHERE**

 **THE FAILED INVASION OF THE BODY SNATCHERS**

 **DEATH OF THE 50ft WOMAN**

 **THE BEAST WITH THE MILLION EYES BEING RIPPED OUT**

 **XCOM DISCOVERS THE LOST CONTINENT**

 **XCOM SUPERMEN AND THE MOLEMEN**

 **KILLING THE BEAST FROM 20,000 FATHOMS**

 **THE BLOB...DIES...AGAIN...PART 27**

 **THE CREATURE WE KILLED FROM THE BLACK LAGOON**

 **XCOM LIBERATING PORT SINISTER**

 **GODZILLA FALLS AGAIN!**

 **COMMANDO XCOM: SKY MARSHAL OF THE UNIVERSE**

These were but a few of the many movies playing...Marco wasn't able to see much of them...but they more or less looked like over-glorified propaganda films...that were in awesome holographic 3-D!

 **IN THE BLACKOUT...**

 **SHINE A TORCH ON YOUR HAND!**

Marco tries to use a newspaper to cover himself...but it's so wet from the snow it dissolves within in minutes...but not before reading some interesting articles...

 **COLLEGE STARTS SOON!**

 **STUDENT LOAN DISCOUNTS FOR THE FOLLOWING CLASSES:**

 **PSIONICS 101 (25%-50% OFF)**

 **XENO COMBAT METHODOLOGY (25%-50% OFF)**

 **ASTRONOMY (25%-50% OFF)**

 **XENO-BIOLOGY (15%-25% OFF)**

 **XENO-ARCHEOLOGY (15%-25% OFF)**

 **XENO-SCIENTOLOGY (15%-25% OFF)**

 **XENO-ANTHROPOLOGY (5%-15% OFF)**

 **XENO-SOCIOLOGY (5%-15% OFF)**

 **XENO-PSYCHOLOGY (5%-15% OFF)**

 **XENO-METALURGY (5%-15% OFF)**

 **XENO-THEOLOGY (1%-5% OFF)**

 **XENO-PHILOSOPHY (1%-5% OFF)**

 **XENO-** **ETIOLOGY** **(1%-5% OFF)**

 **XENO-POLITICAL STUDIES (1%-5% OFF)**

 **REMEMBER!**

 **ENLISTING WITH XCOM, REGULAR MILITARY, POLICE, LOCAL GOVERNMENT APPROVED CIVILIAN WATCHES, LOCAL GOVERNMENT APPROVED CVILIAN MILITIAS, GOVERNMENT APPROVED VIGILANTE GROUPS, GOVERNMENT APPROVED GUREILLA WARFARE CLUBS, ETC; WILL AUTOMATICALLY GIVE YOU 50% OFF ON ALL CLASSES AND SCHOOL SUPPLIES!**

 **THANKS TO AMENDMENT FIFTY; YOU CAN NOW PRE-ENLIST AT THE AGE OF 13!**

Marco was flummoxed! He couldn't make sense of it! Both because it was all so weird...and because the cold was starting to numb his brain too much to think properly...

 **FRUIT YOU WASTE HERE!**

 **MAY PREVENT HIS WOUNDS FROM HEALING THERE!**

Marco completely gave up on trying to figure things out after seeing a hologram that advertises new real estate on the Lunar and Martian colonies. He decides to just focus on getting warm and clothed...but not before noting that despite the 1950's cultural stagnation...the people seemed very forward thinking with treating all Citizens(regardless of nationality, race, gender, or religion) as equals.

 **FISH IS A FIGHTING FOOD!**

Finally, Marco saw his chance! Not only did he have a clear sight of a clothes line in the alley across the street...but everyone was too busy watching some big government announcement or something. Marco was too excited(and freezing) to pay attention! _Finally! This nightmare will end!_ Thinks Marco excitedly as he streaks across the street.

Sadly, if Marco had been paying attention to the announcement; he would've learned that the city was prototyping a new surveillance system that would show the whole city any strange, unusual, or deviant activity/behavior as it was happening to keep civilians updated on any new threats and information...and it was coming online in 3...2...1- BEEP!

 **GAH! MY EYE'S!**

 **I'M GONNA HEAVE!**

 **HA! HA! SCRAWNY THING AIN'T HE!?**

And unfortunately for Marco; the new system felt that a naked boy with no I.D, records, recognizable face profile or genetic signature that was clearly trying to hide himself...was just deviant/suspicious enough to warrant having Marco's image displayed on every TV and hologram in the city...which within seconds was causing the entire city to either claw out their eyes, vomit, or laugh.

Marco blushed mortified, as the surveillance system pinpointed his position and displayed his location to everyone. Causing him to be trapped out in the open as a bunch of gawkers laughed at him and took pictures.

"Hey boy! Get out in the sun more! The snow is less pasty than you!" "Boy! My hairless cat has more hair then him! "I've seen more meat on a year old fish-bone!"

 _Black Madonna; just strike me down..._ Whimpered a humiliated Marco to himself-

 **BOOM!**

"I DIDN'T MEAN THAT LITERALLY! Screamed Marco as he was nearly killed by a Sectoid bomb run that was assaulting the city...

…...

TO BE CONTINUED?

 **Love me, flame me, review me**


	4. Chapter 4

La mariposa, el Doctor y el etéreo ch. 4

I OWN AND REGRET NOTHING!

 **...**

 **I dedicate this chapter to Alex Hirsc; The man who gave us the wonderful adventure that was Gravity Falls.**

 **Not only did he give us a satisfactory conclusion...but also gave us enough Fanfiction fuel to last many years(I especially appreciated how he left all the Shipping ambiguous enough so that we writers can keep them alive as we wish it...)**

 **…** **...**

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME!?" Shouts an irritable bystanderd; as he and a buddy take shelter in a Kwikie-mart. "We have a surveillance system that can not only spot a single naked kid in a big city, but also give a close-up of his microscopic junk...BUT IT CAN'T DETECT A %$%^&# SECTOID BOMBER RAID!?"

His friend shrugged. "They did say it was a 'prototype'." He pointed out. "Less talking, more defending my store!" Shouts the clerk as he and his teenage octuplets grabbed rocket launchers and fired at the sky.

"Thank Vishnu for the re-amended 2nd amendment! We can now get guns ridiculously easily! It's completely worth the no non-stop armed robberies!"...

 **…** **...**

Captain Gut smirked from inside his airship. Those Sectoid bombers were ripe for the plucking! "FORWARD MEN! TONIGHT; DRINKS ARE ON ME!"

But he wasn't alone. Jack Sparrows ship and Captain Soto's ship, and many more privateers were joining the X-com airships in beating back the Sectoid bombers.

An unexpected consequence of the Sectoids return was the rise of the Sky pirates. Some were independent; some were working on behalf of corporations.

As long as they stick to bringing down UFO's X-COM is more then happy to look the other way of their activities.

Their were of course the cloudcuckoolander's who claimed that all the pirates and their corporate sponsors were secretly working for a shadowy criminal syndicate named EXALT; which in turn was under the control of a mysterious leader known only as "The Illusive Man".

Detractors promptly laugh at these theories. The cloudcuckoolander's then point out that it was people like them who predicted the Sectoids coming before it happened. And had people like the detractors listened to them; then all the horrors of the first human/Sectoid war might have been avoided...

To this the detractors have no response...except to have a horrifying epiphany about the world they now live in...and put guns in their mouths...

 **…** **...**

Meanwhile; the bombers had deposited some ground troops...who were having some difficulties against the hundreds of government sponsored civilian vigilante groups, neighborhood watches, and private militias.

The two most successful groups were of course the Promise Hand and The Cult of Unitology.

The Promise Hand was created by X-com after seeing the stability of Amish communities during the first Sectoid/Human war. Their lack of technology not only prevented their communities from collapsing from Sectoid EMP weapons but also made them more difficult for Sectoids to find them(as they were focusing only on "civilized" areas).

After the war X-COM approached the various Amish settlements to train guerrilla warfare groups who were skilled in low-tech fighting.

The Amish agreed. After seeing the horrors inflicted on the many refugees that flocked to their towns; the Amish were happy to lend a hand! They also felt it best to start incorporating some high-tech bunkers, supplies, weapons, and communications(only to be used during Sectoid invasions of course) into their communities.

And then theirs the interesting case of the Cult of Unitology. To combat the possibility of a return of the Cult of Osiris. X-com secretly funded a cult that instead of promoting alien worship; used New Age BS to convince people that humans were the true Aliens; And the Sectoids were 'false' aliens that should be worshiping humans!

Yes; every human and their grandma was fighting to protect their homes...Except Marco who was too busy trying to not die-

THIS ISN'T WHAT I MEANT WHEN I ASKED FOR HEAT!

Screamed Marco as he tried to put out the inferno that his rear had become...

…Unfortunately; that would prove to be the least of his worries...

 **…** **...**

"What the!? Isn't that the human who's usually with Star Butterfly!?" Snapped the Supreme Ethereal irritated. As they watched the scenes of Marco that had been hacked from the human surveillance system.

"How'd he get here!? Where's the abduction department!?" Demanded the Supreme angrily.

"Hey man, Abductions just follows the acquisition orders-

"Don't put this on Acquisitions! We only acquire people that haven't been calculated!"

"We'll Calculations, doesn't calculate people that have been abducted, so-

The Supreme rolled his eyes. "Oh, oh I see. So it's no one's fault." He said sardonically. "Well, problems solved then- Oh, wait! No it's not! There's still another humanoid here!"

The Supreme just shook his head in irritation. "Right; keep an eye on him. But our priority is still Star Butterfly!"

He then smirked at the destruction their various bombing campaigns were causing across the world. "In fact; I think we've made our point. Call off the attack and send our demand to X-com...

 **…** **...**

Commander Sharp looked at the message, looked at it again, then a third time...

 _This just gets weirder and weirder...and coming from me; that's saying something!_ Thinks Sharp as he continue to look at the Sectoids threat of continuing their bombing campaigns unless Star Butterfly be allowed to fight them...

…...

TO BE CONTINUED?

 **Love me, flame me, review me**


	5. Chapter 5

La mariposa, el Doctor y el etéreo ch. 5

I OWN AND REGRET NOTHING!

 **…** **...**

Commander Sharp had not been having the best day. First; despite their best efforts. His top scientists were forced to conclude that against all logic, science, and reason...the girl did in fact have magic.

Magic was real: This was the conclusion that a fully-grown, respectable scientist was forced to give him...

Then, Sectoids randomly bomb numerous cities across the world...and then sent the following message through the 'usual' channels-

 **We'll stick to ground assaults...but only if Star Butterfly is there to fight us...you have three days to make it happen...or we begin bomb runs again...**

Sharp re-read it over and over again...it just didn't make any sense...What possible angle could they be trying to pull here?

In any case; he'd brought it before the council and they'd decided to play their game...for now...

Sharp sighed. _So now I just have to get a hyperactive, teenage, 'magic' Princess to be combat-ready in 3 days...may god have mercy on us all..._

Thinks Sharp as he reaches to open the door-

 **BOOM!**

The explosion rocked the hallway outside. _I should just walk away right now..._ Thought a depressed Sharp wishfully as he opened up the door anyway...right into a war zone.

"MURDERERS! YOUR ALL KILLERS! STAY AWAY FROM ME!" Screamed a freaked-out Star as she fired Narwhals at the hunkered XCOM troopers.

He turns to the Security detail he'd assigned/punished to be with Star:

 **JEFF WINGER**

 **CLASS: Team Leader**

 **Considered Brilliant but lazy; he has been reprimanded multiple times for manipulating other people or protocol to get out of or minimize his workload.**

 **ANNIE EDISON**

 **CLASS: Support**

 **An intelligent and driven operative; she has received numerous commendations for increasing the efficiency and effectiveness of all domestic office protocols by 210%...unfortunately her lack of initiative and crippling over-reliance on authority figures and rules has made upper management reluctant to promote her...**

 **TROY BARNES**

 **CLASS: Specialist**

 **A very gifted engineer and operative...but he wastes his potential; preferring to mess around with fellow operative Abed...**

 **ABED NADIR**

 **CLASS: PSIONIC**

 **One of the most gifted Psionic in XCOM history!...unfortunately, his several hundred 'quirks' make him possible to work with(notable exceptions being Troy Barnes and the rest of the group to a lesser extent)**

 **PIERCE HAWTHORNE**

 **CLASS: MECH Trooper**

 **Once a respected(if universally hated) veteran senior operative...he was demoted to this punishment platoon when learned he was stealing alien artifacts and selling them to the Black Market. He has recently gave his mech suit a custom upgraded(which while has made it the most powerful suite...has also made it look like the love child of ironman and a pillow)**

 **BENJAMIN FRANKLIN CHANG**

 **CLASS: RANGER**

 **Considered psychologically disturbed even by XCOM standards; this whack-job has never left a battlefield with any enemy combatant left standing...or any other operative left standing...or civilian...or even animals!**

Sharp just shook his head at the sight of the punishment platoon. _I'd dismiss or court marshal them all if we weren't in the a middle of a war..._ He thinks to himself in resigned irritation...

"Dare I ask what happened?" Asked Sharp with dread.

"we'll we busy trying to help her cope with her sudden 'crossover' from her 'status quo is god' world to our darker edgier world where 'reality ensues'; when she did a 'Offscreen teleportation"-

"She ended up in the dissection lab, sir." Interrupted Troy, as he could tell that Abed's speech was getting on the commanders last nerve-

 **...5 minutes ago...**

 _Sheesh! How can these guys sleep when it's so cold?_ Thinks Star as walks among all the sleeping monsters on gurneys.

She then notices a scientist stealing things off one of the monsters body. "Hey, what are you doing? He's gonna need those when he wakes up!"

The man just laughs. "Wake up? Girl, where do you think your at?" Star frowns confused. "What are you-

And that's when she came to horrifying realization: None of the 'sleeping' monsters were moving...or breathing!

Before Star could fully process this...a screaming monster was whirled in restrained to a gurney!

Star fought to keep the panic that was rising inside her, down. "Uh...I don't think that monster likes being shackled down." Stated Star in an attempt to be helpful-

The scientist sneered. "Yeah, well he should have thought of that before he and his buddies fire-bombed civilians!"

"Wait, what?" Asked a confused Star, not getting it. Suddenly, several strange instruments began to lower from the ceiling toward the thrashing monster.

"What's...happening? What's going on?" Asked a confused and scared Star as she bore witness to her first vivisection-

 **...And the rest was history...**

GET AWAY! GET AWAY! Screamed a terrified Star as she shot flaming hearts in desperation...Right before she was tackled and dogpiled from behind.

Sharp watched as the best 'current' hope for humanity was dragged away in tears...

 _...maybe extinction won't be so bad?..._

 **…** **...**

The recruiter watched in amazement as the boy brushed off being set on fire, like it was nothing!

"Hey kid! Sign up with XCOM and I'll give you a uniform right now!"

A still naked and bruised Marco groaned. "Deal." "I'll also throw in a medical examination to help restore your genital-"

"These are their normal size." Stated Marco irritably, but too tired to make more of a fuss.

The Recruiter regarded him with pity as he wisely dropped the subject...

…...

TO BE CONTINUED?

 **Love me, flame me, review me**


	6. Chapter 6

La mariposa, el Doctor y el etéreo ch. 6

I OWN AND REGRET NOTHING!

 **…** **...**

STAY AWAY FROM ME YOU MURDERERS!

Screamed Star as she kept people at bay with a chair.

Commander Sharp groaned as he looked at the monitor. The girl would not calm down! She refused to let anyone near her, let alone talk to her! Thankfully; the deadline was misscommunicated. They actually had a month to prepare Star.

 _For all the good that dose us, the way things are going._ Groans Sharp to himself. Suddenly, a soldier comes into his office.

"Unless someone's dying, get out." States Sharp coldly.

The man looked at him fearful. "Uh...sorry sir. It's just that someone matching Star's description of a 'Marco Diaz' has just been identified at one of our outlying recruiting stations." Suddenly the soldier had the Commanders full attention...

…..

Sharp looked at the recordings of Marco 'surviving' the Sectoid bombings, and the data from the medical examination that was mandatory for all new recruits...

"And he hasn't been genetically modified at all?" Asked Sharp amazed.

The researcher nodded. "Enhanced strength, endurance and durability far greater than any normal human his age...maybe even twice his age. But all signs indicate it's simply the result of the natural evolution of the humans from where he's from."

"Huh, a deconstruction of 'Toon Physics'...interesting direction to take the story." Comments Abed.

"Abed, I'm this close to throwing you through a window." Stated an annoyed Sharp who was in no mood for his crazy talk.

He turns back to the researcher. And his genitals? I'm no doctor, but I'm fairly certain it's physically impossible for junk to be that tiny."

The researcher nodded. "And you would be right...as it stands, we have no scientific explanation for that...but judging by his reactions; it seems that this is considered an abnormality where he's from as well."

Sharp winched sympathetically. "Yeah that sounds about right." He states; feeling sorry for the boy...

Sharp shakes his head. "Alright, I think I've heard all I needed to hear...send him here to be debriefed...then we'll send him in."

The Researcher looks at him concerned. "Send him in? Sir? Are you sure that's a good idea?"

Sharp sighed. "Son, at this point I'm ready to try anything"...

...A couple hours and one long helicopter ride later...

Star panted; she'd panicked when they took away her wand when they brought her to this room. Fortunately, she was just as skilled kicking but unarmed as she was with a wand.

She was on the verge of tears! She hated this place! She wanted to go home! She wanted to go where adults weren't mean to her, were she didn't have to be surrounded by people who ripped monsters to pieces and looted their remains! Most of all she wanted to see-

Ding

Star instinctively held up her latest makeshift weapon as the door to the room opened again...But immediately dropped it when she saw who it was. "Marco?" She stated in teary disbelief.

"Star, are you okay?" Asked Marco first in foremost. Star didn't answer; she was too busy throwing herself at him in a big bear hug. Marco immediately did what came naturally to him. Hug his crying friend back and comfort her.

…...

 _So far so good._ Thinks Sharp as he and his staff watches the monitor intently.

…...

After awhile, she stops crying. "Marco...where are we?" Asks Star.

Marco sighs. "I think were on an alternate earth." They then talk about what had happened to them since they got there(With Marco leaving out a few irrelevant, awkward facts on his side of course)...But Star became deathly silent when Marco discussed the Sectoid bombings...

"It...it was a nightmare Star...there were...people...men...woman...children...just...they were just gone...just torn to pieces." Marco was shaking now...Star had never seen him so frazzled and pale...it really unnerved her.

Marco then takes a deep breath. "Which is why we have to help these XCOM guys."

"WHAT!? But Marco their murderers!" Shouts Star defensively.

Marco stares at her intently. "Star...if I killed someone who was trying to kill you or my family...would that make me a murderer?" He asks her bluntly.

Star was completely thrown by this question! "Wha- I- N-no...of course not." She said finally.

Marco nodded. "That's what their doing...just on a much bigger scale; their protecting their planet and their loved ones...I'm not condoning their actions! Far from it! What I've seen them do here is sick and disgusting...but their the only one's here with the technology to help us back home...but more importantly...if we don't help them...a lot more innocent people will die."

Marco then explains the ultimatum given by the Sectoids. Star was silent for a while... "Will you be with me the whole way?" She asks hopefully.

Marco just smiles. "You even have to ask?" He asks. Star doesn't say anything...they just hug.

…...

Sharp nods at the screen. "You done good kid...you done good." He says sincerely. He then turns to his men. "Right, Sappy stuff over. Let's throw them into the 'grinder'...

...

 **AN: Right; this is back! This is dedicated to Zues Killer Productions; who's been having a rough time lately. Hope this makes you feel better buddy! You'll be in my prayers!**

…...

TO BE CONTINUED?

 **Love me, flame me, review me**


	7. Chapter 7

La mariposa, el Doctor y el etéreo ch. 7

I OWN AND REGRET NOTHING!

 **…** **...**

Star jumped up into the air. NARWHAL BLA-

 **ZAP!**

And got electrocuted by multiple rounds.

 **SIMULATION TERMINATED!**

The holograms of sectoids and burning buildings disintegrated; Sharp groans as he enters the room.

"Dang it Star! We've been over this! Shouting out your attacks and jumping into the air is the best way to get shot!"

"Will you give her a second!? That last fight hit her pretty hard!" Shouts Marco while he tries to help up a whimpering Star.

Sharp shrugs "Oh, I'm sorry! By all means, take a-

 **ZAP!**

Marco screamed as Sharp whipped out a stun baton and whacked him with it. "MARCO!" Shouts Star as she tries to comfort her friend.

"The Sectoids aren't going to give you a break and neither will I! Now put away your tampons, take a salt tablet, and be ready in 5 minutes! Were doing this again!"

Star glares at him. "I hate you." She snarls. Sharp shrugs indifferently as he walks away. "Hate away princess." He mocks.

Annie Edison comes over to Sharp. "Uh...Sir? With all do respect...Don't you think your being too hard on her? She's just a teenage girl! Who's far away from home, and didn't ask to be apart of this conflict!"

Sharp sigh. "Girl, For better or for worst she is part of this conflict now. She may have had it shoved down her throat against her will, but at this point what other choice dose she have but play the hand she's been dealt?"

He looks over to the two kids. And has to hide a smile as they both try to help each other up and try to force the medic to give the other priority before themselves.

He turns back to her. "So it may not be right, or fair, or even ethical. But she's a nice kid...and as God as my witness even if I have to run her into the ground she and her friend will get back home alive!"

Sharp takes a long drag from a stogie. "It's harsh, I know. But this is the best way I know how to help her"...

Abed nods. "Your a good Jerk with a heart of Gold Sir."

"Thanks...I think." Says a confused Sharp.

…...

TO BE CONTINUED?

 **Love me, flame me, review me**


	8. Chapter 8

La mariposa, el Doctor y el etéreo ch. 8

I OWN AND REGRET NOTHING!

…...

Sharp just shook his head at the reports...It had been a long uphill battle...But Star had become 'Adequate'...and with only three days left to spare...

Sharp sighed. _That girls going to get creamed..._ He stated to himself simply.

The girl was simply too inexperienced and too used to fighting(to borrow a comment from Abed) 'Joke Villains'.

Fortunately, things started to improve when he paired Marco up with her to fight in the simulation-

…...

" _Let's be frank. Your the more rational of the two of you, right?" Asks Sharp._

" _What!? No! Of course not! Were equals!" Stated Marco firmly. "YEAH!" Exclaims Star happily; she then excuses herself to get a snack._

 _Sharp watches her until she's out of his office before turning back to Marco. "And now that she's out of earshot?"_

" _Yes, that's me to a T." Amends Marco in a quick whisper..._

…...

That boy maybe just as inexperienced...but his intelligence and discipline (Almost) made up for it. Plus, he seemed to be the only one who knew how to get any common sense through that thick head of her's.

It took most of the month but he had successfully taught Star not to immediately 'Leroy Jeekins' her way into a fight. Also, to not shout out her attacks. Or waste her time with taunts or ridiculous wand twirling...which makes her roughly as combat capable...as boot-camp novice...right...

Sharp looks at the latest news from the labs...it looked promising. Research into Star's wand and magic had really started up some interesting developments...sadly, these developments wouldn't be up and running any time soon...

Sharp sighed. _Well, might as well get this over with..._ He asks that Star and Marco be brought in.

Star cartwheels into the room, while Marco follows her exhausted.

"Yeah! I nailed that last simulation!" She shouts excitedly. Marco groans. "Star; they 'killed' us in 5 minutes." He points out.

Which is a minute longer then last time!" She shouts excitedly!

Sharp just shakes his head. "I'm not going to lie to you...your probably going to die."

This blunt honesty completely threw them.

Sharp takes a drag from a cigar...he knew these things were gonna kill him...but better he die on his own terms then at the scalpel of a dang bug...

He looked at them...then sighed. "Look, you don't have to do this. Your 'magic' has proven to be quite the asset...I'm sure I can convince the council it's worth the fire-bomb runs to keep you safe-

"NO!" Shouts Star. "I'm not gonna sit on the side lines while innocent people get hurt! I'm Star Butterfly! I'm a magical Princess from another dimension! I kick but and take names on a daily basis! With Marco on my side I know we can win!" She shouts defiantly, confidence oozing from every orifice!

Sharp frowns...he could always just lock her up and make her not go...but the simple fact was...every minute she was out fighting them..was one more minute the Sectoids weren't mass-bombing cities...and they were one more minute closer getting their new research projects up and running...

So with a hardened heart forged with the thousands of other tough decisions...he nodded.

"So be it...but if I may offer some personal advice?" He asked.

The two kids; confused...but curious. They nod.

Sharp gives them a serious look. "If your going to die soon...do yourself a favor and die with no regrets"...

"What do you mean?" Asks a confused Marco.

"He means pork her, genius!" Shouts Pierce crudely.

Marco turns scarlet. "Were just friends!" He shouts out. Everyone groans. "Great...it's one of THOSE situations." Stated abed annoyed.

"I...Pork me? Marco, what dose he-" Begins a confused Star.

"Nothing! Just ignore him! He's crazy!" Shouts a mortified Marco as he pushes her from the room...while an amused Sharp just laughs...

…...

TO BE CONTINUED?

 **Love me, flame me, review me**


	9. Chapter 9

La mariposa, el Doctor y el etéreo ch. 9

I OWN AND REGRET NOTHING!

 **…** **...**

USELESS LOUTS! THE LOT OF YOU! Screams the Diminutive monster-overlord known as Ludo toward his quivering minions.

"I give you morons one job: Find Star butterfly and bring me her wand...AND YOU COULDN'T EVEN GET THAT RIGHT!" He shrieks.

Indeed, Star Butterfly had gone missing over a month ago. The monsters had searched everywhere. The Isle of Pain, the Ridge of Madness, the castle of the Kraken...and New Jersey(the monsters shudder at the mere memory of that last one).

But they had found nothing...

Buff Frog bowed. "My lord, are efforts have been hampered. The police of Earth as well as the royal family are also looking-

 **CRACK!**

DON'T GIVE ME EXCUSES! GIVE ME RESULTS! Screamed Ludo as he smacked him up and down.

And that's when Toffee came into the room. "Master! I have built a device that will track Star's wand signature across dimensions!"

"EXCELLENT!" Shouts Ludo. He glares at all the other monsters. "You nincompoops could learn a thing or two from him!" He shouts as he snatches up the gadget. He then brings out his dimensional scissors to cut a hole between worlds. "Right, off we go! We shant be back until we get that wand!" He shouts gleefully.

Toffee nods. "Yes, however someone should stay here to watch over the castle while your gone; and I think it should be me-

"Wha? Oh, sure. Whatever, knock yourself out." Stated Ludo, only half-listening as his monsters set forth to claim their 'prize.'

Once they left Toffee smirks. "Right, that should keep that moron busy for a month or three." States Toffee as he slithers off to his chambers.

He reaches under the bed, unlocks the hidden compartment, and pulls out the strange device that had crash landed near castle Ludo several months ago-

 **BZZT!**

Suddenly, the device comes to life. "I trust things went to plan?" Asked Toffee. The Uber Ethereal smirked.

"Swimmingly"...

…...

TO BE CONTINUED?

 **Love me, flame me, review me**


	10. Chapter 10

La mariposa, el Doctor y el etéreo ch. 10

I OWN AND REGRET NOTHING!

 **…** **...**

Inevitably...the fateful day arrived...XCOM had Star, Marco, their security detail, and a small supplementary garrison was put on standby as well as numerous other separate garrisons...

They didn't have to wait long...

Alarms blared, multiple Sectoid hunting parties are detected all over the world. The garrisons are quickly divided up and sent to all the invasion sites.

Star's team was sent to the one with the lowest human population...surprisingly within minutes of their landing, they found the Sectoids waiting for them...out in the open.

"They're they are! Let's get them!" Shouts Star as she begins to run forward-

Only for Marco to quickly hold her back. "Star, hold it! Something's not right here...this is too easy."

Right on Que, the Sectoids dragged a whole bunch of human hostages forward and positioned them as shields.

Star blanched. "Hey! What are you guys doing!?" Shouts Star confused. "If you put those people in front of you, they'll get hurt when we fight!"

Marco has gone very pale...he puts a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "Uh...Star? I think that's the idea?"

A look of confusion goes across Star's face...which is then replaced by horrified understanding.

"Wha...but...but that's not fair!" _Life's not fair._ Is the unspoken battle cry as the Sectoids open fire.

Quickly, Marco drags Star to cover. _What are you guys doing!? Fire back!_ Shouts Sharp over the coms.

"What?!" Shouts Star. "No! Their are people-" _That's an order!_ Shouts Sharp.

Stars eyes widen as all the xcom troopers begin to bring up their guns-

NO!

Screams Star as she lets loose an energy blast that knocks most of the troopers down them down-

And that's when things went completely down hill. For a second Sectoid garrison chooses that moment to flank them from behind.

Seeing where this is going, Marco grabs Star and forces her to the ground. The troopers meanwhile are caught in a crossfire completely disoriented and helpless...things are quick to become a massacre.

It doesn't take long for the few remaining XCOM to retreat...their only slowed down by Jeff holding them at gunpoint forcing them to move a critical Annie...

The Sectoids for the most part then disperse and begin slaughtering and abducting civilians.

Star doesn't know what to do, she just crawls and crawls and crawls. Through fire, explosions, blood, and guts...she just keeps crawling. What else could she do? She didn't know, she was too scared to think of anything else!

And that's when she saw him...Abed Nadir...a limbless torso drenched in the blood of both himself and the dozen sectoids he'd managed to take with him...

ABED! Screams Star. Of all her security detail, she'd liked Abed the most. It was always refreshing to meet someone more nonsensically chaotic then her!

"SHHH." Hushed Abed. "It's okay Star...I literally could not have asked for a better death."

"Wha?" Asked a confused, tear-stained Star.

Abed coughs out blood, but smiles. "Don't you see? Your a rookie-hero-in-training, and I died because of your inexperience...I'm Uncle Ben...And your Spiderman."

"I don't understand what your saying!" Shouts a teary and bewildered Star.

"This is your origin story Star." Explained Abed as he felt the last ounce of life drain from him. "Your going to use this trauma to become a hero a thousand times more legendary then I could ever hope to be...My only...my only...regret...I won't get to see...the wonderful Hero I KNOW you'll...be...co..m..e..."

And with that, Abed closes his eyes...and leaves this world...

ABBBEEEDDD!

Screamed Star as she hugged her friend tightly to her chest...Troy had to practically drag her back to the evac copter...Followed shortly by a critical Marco on a stretcher...

…..

The Supreme Etheral smiles at the data that was gained in the battle. "Everything's going according to plan." Says the Sectoid leader as he brings up a hologram showing his minions at work...attempting to replicate a certain wand...

…...

TO BE CONTINUED?

 **Love me, flame me, review me**


	11. Chapter 11

La mariposa, el Doctor y el etéreo ch. 11

I OWN AND REGRET NOTHING!

 **…** **...**

"Well...that actually went better then I thought." Stated Sharp sincerely.

"The team that Star Butterfly was a part of, met with disastrous defeat!" Pointed out the Council spokesman incredulously.

Sharp nodded. "Like I said; it went better then I thought." He stated with resignation...

After a moments contemplation...The Spokesman nodded also with resignation. "Indeed...in any case you should probably not be surprised to hear that the council has unanimously decided to ignore the sectoids demands for further fights with Star, and simply weather out the 'mass-bombings'."

Sharp nodded. "And Star?" "She is to remain at the base under heavy-guard, you are to focus her efforts on reverse engineering her magic...for the moment...that's the best we can do." Stated the Spokesman somberly...

…..

Star wandered aimlessly through the hallways...she had lost...for the first time ever...she hadn't saved the day...

"I miss Ludo." Admitted Star out loud much to her surprise. "True, he wanted her dead...but at least with him it had been straightforward...she never had to stop innocent people from being killed and wonder if she did the right thing! It also never usually lead to even more innocent people being killed!

Not surprisingly...Star was in tears. _Somebody hold me..._ Thinks a truly melancholy Star as she ran to find the one person she trusted with that level of intimacy...

…...

Marco sighed content as he relaxed on a hammock beside the beach. He reached over to grab a glass of lemonade- Only to find there's none there...right before he's handed one by Star...wearing nothing but a skimpy two-piece bikini and a smile.

She climbs into the hammock...and both lean their lips together-

MARCO!

Marco is pulled violently from his fantasy as he awakes on the medical bed just in time for Star to burst into the room!

A teary eyed Star runs toward Marco- MARCO! I NEED YOU! PLEASE! I- Suddenly, she stops dead in her tracks, her face deathly white.

She lifts up her wand. "Marco...don't move... She whimpered as she points it at Marcos crotch.

A confused Marco looks down and notices two things: One; he's only in his boxers. Two;...his 'fantasy' had left an 'impression'.

DIE YOU ALIEN PARASITE! GET OUT OF MARCO'S BOXERS! Screamed the innocent Star as she rained Narwhal blasts on Marco's 'bulge'...while Marco went into another fantasy...the pain was that bad...

…...

TO BE CONTINUED?

 **Love me, flame me, review me**


	12. Chapter 12

La mariposa, el Doctor y el etéreo ch. 12

I OWN AND REGRET NOTHING!

 **…** **...**

Marco groaned. He looked up, he was still on the operating table.

"Well, Mr. Diaz. It was touch and go for a while. But we were able to successfully put your genitals back together." Explained the surgeon as he gestured to Marco's exposed body strapped to the table.

 **BAM!**

"MARCO!" Screamed Star as she blasted down the door. "Are you okay!? Run away from the light!" Then Star stoped, and paled at the sight of Marco's 'pecker'.

" _Oh, no."_ Whimpered Marco to himself

 **GAH! MUTANT THUMB IN A TURTLENECK SWEATER!**

Screamed Star as she once more obliterated Marco's genitals.

 **…** **..3 hours later...**

"That's what a guy's junk looks like?" Exclaimed Star confused. "But it was so tiny, and disgusting, and obtuse, and pasty, and unattractive, and semi-feminine, and gross, and-

 **I CAN HEAR YOU!**

Screamed an enraged Marco.

It took all the surrounding guards willpower to not laugh at the kids misfortune.

 **…** **...**

It was a drunk yet somber Jeff that pours out a libation over Annie's grave...

…...

TO BE CONTINUED?

 **AN: Okay** ' **Zues Killer Productions'...I'm sorry, but I'm officially out of steam on this...Also I have job interviews coming up, so I need to focus on that...So I'm putting this story on hiatus. Again, Sorry.**

 **Love me, flame me, review me**


End file.
